Revenge
by Astasia
Summary: La vendetta e’ un sentimento che brucia il cuore e la razionalità come la passione…e questo Lancillotto e Artù lo sanno bene…ma quando di mezzo c’e’ Ginevra rapita dai Sassoni?(LancillottoGinevraArtù)


_Autrice :_ Astasia  
_Summary : Basata sul film KING ARTHUR (2004).La vendetta e' un sentimento che brucia il cuore e la razionalità come la passione…e questo Lancillotto e Artù lo sanno bene…ma quando di mezzo c'e' Ginevra rapita dai Sassoni?(Lancillotto/Ginevra/Artù)_

_Rating :PG13_

-------------  
**Revenge **– 1° - Dove sei?  
-------------

Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato, l'oscurità le annebbiava anche la mente…

Le mura le ricordavano dolorosamente quelle già conosciute del carcere di Marius…

Un incubo difficile da cancellare…

Non riusciva a muoversi, la sua prigione era piccola ed angusta e la costringeva a rimanere esclusivamente seduta,non poteva ne stendere ne le gambe ne rannicchiarle…

Il terrore oltre al dolore le correva lungo la spina dorsale, i sassoni non erano teneri con i loro nemici ,donne o bambini che fossero ,venivano tutti sterminati.

Non capiva il perche' di questo suo rapimento…anzi forse lo immaginava…

Non era il momento di disperarsi,doveva cercare di escogitare qualcosa…Già…ma cosa? Non vedeva nessuno dalla mattina alla sera, sola la guardia che gli portava qualche resto di cibo e un po' d'acqua…

Non poteva quantificare i giorni passati da quando l'avevano catturata nemmeno poteva basarsi sul numero di volte che le avevavo portato i pasti …spesso i morsi della fame la facevano quasi svenire prima di poter avere di nuovo qualcosa di commestibile…sicuramente la puntualità dei pasti non era la stessa della tavola imbandita al castello…

Il suo pensiero corse ai cavalieri…doveva avvisarli in qualche maniera…forse nessuno di loro sapeva che era stata rapita…

Forse pensavano che era ancora sul sentiero per raggiungere il suo popolo…

…

"Non credi che sia troppo affidare le sorti del Vallo di Adriano ad una donna?"

Nella taverna, la sera prima, Lancillotto stava discutendo con Artù di fronte ad un boccale di vino…

"Lei e' la figlia di Merlino, saprà come raggiungere il suo popolo"

"E' una woad s�, ma prima di tutto e' una donna!"

"E' l'unica scelta che abbiamo Lancillotto"La sua voce si fece alta,carica di ansia…un sentimento di cui si voleva liberare cercando almeno l'approvazione del suo amico…

"Artù, cosa faremo se le dovesse accadere qualcosa?Ci hai pensato?"

Il capitano romano non voleva pensarci,avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che affidare una tale ambasciata ad una donna ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Era veloce, era abile e soprattutto non era un cavaliere questo non avrebbe attirato l'attenzione su di se durante la sua missione.

A Lancillotto sembravano bruciare le mani , quella impotenza lo opprimeva, aveva compreso la tattica di Artù, ma lo terrorizzava il tempo che avrebbero dovuto trascorrere in attesa di un segno da lei…

Non per l'esito della missiva, non per le sorti di tutti loro…ma per l'incertezza e il pericolo che in quel viaggio contro il tempo avrebbe inseguito Ginevra…

…

Era l'alba , il sole rischiarava appena la stalla all'interno delle mura del castello…

Lancillotto era già in piedi…

Stava sellando il suo cavallo,quando un rumore di passi lo distrasse…si nascose dietro una parete...

Una figura esile apparve sulla porta,il seno era fasciato da lacci in pelle il viso tracciato da inquietanti linee blu…indossava dei pantaloni ,indumento designato di solito solo agli uomini,con agganciati in vari punti pugnali e una faretra…

La sua mise lasciava poco spazio all'immaginazione , Lancillotto non potè che apprezzare questa usanza woad…

Si diresse verso un cesto da quale estrasse un ampio abito blu e un mantello con il cappuccio…

Rimase in silenzio ad osservarla…

Il sole ormai era sorto, erano usciti tutti nel cortile…

Si girò a guardare tutti quei valorosi uomini che rimanevano in sua attesa…

Arù notò che sotto il cappuccio del mantello i suoi segni tribali sembravano ancora più scuri e terrificanti…

"Andate e siate prudente"Artù l'aveva salutata e ,a modo suo, le aveva detto di non rischiare troppo…

Un grido echeggiò nel cortile…"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssshhhhhhhhh!"Bors con il pugno alzato la stava salutando…

Ginevra ricambio il saluto quindi prese a galoppare …

La vide scomparire nella nebbia al di fuori del vallo…

Ora tutto quello che dovevano fare era attendere…

…

All'interno dell'accampamento sassone Cynric stava discutendo con i suoi uomini sul da farsi…

"Attaccheremo da Nord, ci metteremo in cammino la prossima notte…"

"E la prigioniera signore?"

"Ci serve in vita…datelo il minimo per sopravvivere …non voglio problemi …ricordate che e' una guerriera woad"

Il comandante Sassone si stava già compiacendo del suo piano ; questo finalmente lo avrebbe portato agli onori del padre e dei suoi soldati…

Questo senso di soffocamente sarebbe terminato per sempre e finalmente lui, Cynric, sarebbe succeduto al padre vendicandosi di tutte le umiliazioni che gli aveva fatto subire in questi ultimi anni di guerra…

…

Erano passati più di due giorni dalla partenza di Ginevra…ma ancora nulla…

Nessuna notizia…

Il vuoto…

Quel vuoto che tanto Lancillotto temeva…

Nessuno ne parlava, l'argomento era troppo pesante da poter trattare…

"La situazione e' la seguente : abbiamo radunato molti volontari tra la popolazione,i fabbri stanno terminando di riparare gli ultimi scudi , per il resto tutte le armi sono già disponibili per ognuno dei soldati"

"E se fosse scappata?"Gahalad interruppe Artù e squarciò il tacito silenzio sull'argomento..

"Mi rifiuto di pensarlo"Artù l'aveva zittito

La sala della tavola rotonda fu colma di un pesante silenzio…

Ognuno con le sue convinzioni ,i cavalieri videro un altro giorno eclissarsi…

Continua…

----

Astasia  
Puoi trovare le mie storie e quelle di altri autori sul mio sito :  
www.afanfiction.tk


End file.
